5dgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! 5D's Wiki
Welcome to is a site where we can help with Yu-Gi-Oh TCG (Trading Card Game) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Online Duel Evolution. Here we give tips about decks and strategies. Latest news on booster packs and new releases!! News Finally the Starter Deck 2009 has been released in shops. The TCG release was although 9 June 2009 but many shops didn't recieve this deck. Heres some information about the deck: The set features 9 new cards, including a new Synchro Monster played by Yusei Fudo. This deck features the Duel Terminal "X-Sabers" archetype for the first time in the TCG. The set should be almost the same as the Japanese version. Includes 43 cards: 1 Ultra Rare 2 Super Rares 40 Commons 1 Rulebook 1 Playing Guide 1 Duel Field The Gods The Gods of the Game Obelisk the Tormentor Information about Obelisk Attribute: DIVINE Type: Divine-Beast Level: Level 10 ATK/DEF: 4000/4000 Passcode: O0000001 Limitation Text: This card cannot be used in a Duel. Card Text: The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber. Obelisk the Tormentor is the first of the cards to appear in the anime. Obelisk is the only card Marik could not acquire, and his sister Ishizu gives the card to Seto Kaiba in the hopes he will use the card in his upcoming tournament and lure Marik out of hiding to claim it during the preliminaries, but loses to Yugi Mutou in the semi-finals and thus hands the card to him. Yugi goes on to use Obelisk as a decoy to bring out his best cards against Marik in the tournament finals to free Marik's good side and make the dark side the sacrifice. Obelisk makes sporadic appearances after the Domino City arc. It is used by Gurimo in season four of the anime, and takes part in the battle against the Leviathan. It is used to battle Bakura's Diabound in the final season; it defeats Diabound in the manga, while it is a draw in the anime against the power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that Diabound had absorbed. In the manga, it is the only God card that Atem uses in his duel with Yugi (in the anime, he uses all three Gods, although in the final moments of the duel, Atem attempts to summon Slifer back from the graveyard and fails). Obelisk's attack and defense scores are 4000. Its effect allows a player to offer two monsters as sacrifices in order to destroy all the monsters on the foe's field and inflict 4000 direct damage to your opponent. When used by Seto Kaiba, Obelisk was used multiple times to achieve a victory in a single turn by this effect, as in the anime and manga, a duelist only has four thousand life points at the start of the game. It is also shown that Obelisk is able to achieve infinite attack points for a single turn if two monsters are sacrificed as a tribute. Although, the manga states that this effect will not damage Ra due to its status as being of a higher rank than its two fellow God Cards. The anime instead has Marik play the Magic card Class System to avoid destruction. In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light Yugi sacrificed Ra and Slifer to use this effect, and not only destroyed Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but also delt him infinite damage. Slifer the Sky Dragon Information about Slifer Attribute: DIVINE Type: Divine-Beast Level: Level 10 ATK/DEF: X000/X000 Passcode: S0000001 Limitation Text: This card cannot be used in a Duel. Card Text: The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power. Slifer the Sky Dragon is the second God card revealed. It was one of the two God cards owned by Marik, who gives it to one of his mind slaves in an attempt to defeat Yugi. Yugi defeats the slave, however, and claims Slifer as his prize. Although reluctant to use Slifer due to its vast power, Yugi places it in his deck during the finals of the tournament due to the threat told and shown by Kaiba and Marik's own God cards, winning a duel against Bakura's dark side with it. Slifer makes sporadic appearances after the Battle City arc. It is used in season four of the anime to battle the Leviathan. Also, in the final season, it battles Bakura's Diabound. However, Bakura is able to weaken and destroy it by having a brainwashed priest attack the stone tablet housing Slifer's spirit. During Atem's final duel with Yugi, Slifer is Atem's final summoned monster before the duel ends. Yugi, however, stops Slifer with the Sarcophagus, as its effect allows it to nullify an opponent's card when the same card is played. Slifer's attack and defense scores are equal to the number of cards in its owner's hand times 1000.9 Whenever the opponent summons a monster when Slifer is on the field, Slifer's 'second mouth' can lower the Summoned monster's attack or defense by 2000; if the score (decided by whichever position the monster is summoned in) consequently becomes zero, the monster is instantly destroyed. This English dub adaptation of the card has the name "Slifer", which comes from Roger Slifer, the co-producer of 4kids. The original name of the card in Japan is "Osiris", which is also the name of the Egyptian God of Death and Rebirth. In Yu-Gi-Oh GX the lowest ranking Dorm is called "Slifer Red", no doubt due to that fact that Kaiba owns the school and that Slifer the Sky Dragon belonged to his arch rival, who he was beaten by pretty much every time they dueled. Slifer is the second strongest god card, as playing the card alongside "Infinite Cards" can allow its attack power to far transcend its normal limit at 6,000 (because according to the rules, only six cards can be held by the player). The Winged Dragon of Ra Information about Ra Attribute: DIVINE Type: Divine-Beast Level: Level 10 ATK/DEF: ????/???? Passcode: W0000001 Limitation Text: This card cannot be used in a Duel. Card Text: Spirits sing of a powerful creature that rules over all that is mystic. The Winged Dragon of Ra is the final and strongest of the God cards. It is the key card of Marik Ishtar during the Battle City arc of the series, and is described as being so powerful even the two other God Cards at once cannot defeat it. To contain this power, an extra level of protection exists on the card; besides the above mentioned qualification of strong ties to Ancient Egypt or connection to a Millennium Item, a special text on the card referred to as the "Hieratic Text" (古代神官文字, ヒエラティックテキスト) prevents anyone who does not recite this text from using it. The text is described in the series as a secret code known only to the highest ranking members of the Pharaoh's court.10 Atem's version of the chant is: "Almighty protector of the sun and sky / I beg of thee, please heed my cry, / Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight, / I beseech thee, grace our humble game, / But first I shall call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!". In the Japanese version, on the other hand, the chant is read aloud in a strange tongue inaudible by the characters and audience. In the quarter-finals of Battle City, Marik has his servant and adopted brother Odion use a counterfeit copy of the card to impersonate him. However, when Odion cannot control the card and loses to Joey Wheeler, he reveals who Marik truly is. Odion then loses consciousness and Marik becomes consumed by his evil alter-personality.11 Marik uses the card in his duels with Mai Kujaku (Mai Valentine in the English version) and Katsuya Jonouchi (Joey Weeler in the English version) during the finals as well as against Ryo Bakura in an unofficial duel, exploiting Ra's various powers during the duels to easily claim victory. During his duel with Yugi, Marik's evil side merges with Ra using one of its powers, and Yugi takes the chance to destroy Marik's evil side by destroying Ra and him together. Afterwards, a reformed Marik surrenders and hands the card to Yugi. Ra makes sporadic appearances after the Battle City arc. It is used in season four of the anime to battle the Leviathan, and in the final season it battles Bakura's Diabound. Unlike Slifer and Obelisk, it is able to destroy Diabound, but Bakura reverses time to prevent Ra's summoning and avoid defeat. In the anime, it also takes part in the final battle between Atem and Yugi, although Atem does not use the full extent of its power in the battle. It is not used in Atem's final duel against Yugi in the manga. Ra appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, when a counterfeit version of the card is stolen from Maximillion Pegasus by a rogue card designer, Frantz. By using a card of his own design, Mound of the Bound Creator, Frantz is able to enslave Ra and avoid having to fulfill any of the requirements to using it. He is defeated in a duel by Jaden Yuki, and the card is returned. When summoned by sacrificing three monsters, Ra's attack and defense points become the combined attack and defense points of the sacrificed monsters.12 Ra also has several additional powers; its owner can sacrifice a number of life points to increase Ra's attack and defense points by the same amount and by offering monsters on the player's side of the field to increase Ra's attack and DEF points,13 Ra's final effect is to turn into a Phoenix by paying nothing. This "Phoenix" mode gave the Winged Dragon of Ra immunity to destruction and the ability to instantly destroy all monsters on the opponent's field. Unless the owner keeps paying the additional 1000 during each of his/her following turns, 'Phoenix mode' only lasts until the end of the turn it is activated in.14 However, the exact manner in which any of these powers activates varies from duel to duel in the series2. Because Ra's card text is written in the unreadable Hieratic Text, its true effects cannot be determined. You can increase Ra's attack points by sacrificing a number of your life points to increase Ra's attack points by the amount of life points that you sacrificed the lowest your life points can be after you do this is 1. Ra also also has a Phoenix mode where it can destroy all monsters on your side of the field. When Ra is destroyed it is summoned in it's Phoenix mode. It is worth noting, however, that when the Pharaoh summons Ra by offering his Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight, and King's Knight, Marik states that he can "increase the attack points of Ra to almost 15,000" if he activates the dragon's special ability, which clearly refers to its Point-to-point transfer and monster tribute ability. Atem does not use this extent of Ra's powers nor its Phoenix Mode ability, however. The first version of the God Cards was released by Ubisoft as a privilege for those who made a pre-order of the Japanese Game Boy Color game Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist released on December 7, 2000. The second set was released by Konami on April 17, 2003 as special pack-in cards in the Game Boy Advance game Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International — Worldwide Edition, the Japanese version of the English-language Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel. Unlike previous versions, the third version of the God Cards was not released simultaneously. The Winged Dragon of Ra was included as a limited edition card in the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny game for Xbox, released March 23, 2004. Slifer the Sky Dragon was released as a special pack-in card for the ani-manga of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: The Pyramid of Light, published November 23, 2004 by VIZ Media. Obelisk the Tormentor, finally, was released as a free gift to subscribers of United States Shonen Jump in May 2005. Obtaining the God Cards once demanded high prices on the secondary market. This was prior to their current widespread availability. During this time, countless counterfeit copies were made and distributed primarily throughout Iraq, causing widespread warning articles on the internet and in card price guides on how to avoid paying for counterfeits and ensuring authenticity. Videos Click on the link below to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! and/or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and/or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's episodes and other short clips. Watch Here Category:Browse